saveurs_du_mondefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Chartreuse
rightLa chartreuse est une liqueur fabriquée par les moines chartreux dans les caves de Voiron en Isère, en bordure du Massif de la Chartreuse. Histoire Selon la tradition, la chartreuse naît en 1605, quand les moines de la chartreuse de Vauvert à Paris (à l'emplacement de l'actuel jardin du Luxembourg) reçoivent du duc d'Estrées un mystérieux manuscrit avec la formule d'un Élixir de Longue Vie. Trop complexe, la recette n'est pas exploitée immédiatement, mais fait cependant l'objet de travaux menés par l'apothicaire de la Grande-Chartreuse, frère Jérôme Maubec. En 1737, le monastère de la Grande-Chartreuse, près de Grenoble, produit l'élixir dans sa pharmacie et commence à en faire commerce. Sa commercialisation se fait par un frère à dos de mulet et reste donc limitée aux proches villes de Grenoble et Chambéry, où il devient populaire. Cet élixir est toujours commercialisé de nos jours, sous le nom d'Élixir Végétal de la Grande Chartreuse. À partir de l'élixir, les chartreux développent rapidement un digestif au goût original. Mais il faut attendre 1764 pour que la chartreuse verte, élaborée à partir de la recette originale, soit commercialisée sous le nom de liqueur de santé. Poursuivis pendant la Révolution française, les moines sont dispersés en 1793. La distillation de la chartreuse s'interrompt alors, mais les chartreux réussissent à conserver la recette secrète : le manuscrit est emporté par un des pères et une copie est conservée par le moine autorisé à garder le monastère ; lors de son incarcération à Bordeaux, ce dernier remet sa copie à un confrère qui finit par la céder à un pharmacien de Grenoble, un certain Liotard. Afin de faire usage de la recette, ce dernier la soumet en 1810 au ministère de l'Intérieur de Napoléon Ier, lequel la lui renvoie avec la mention « refusé » car jugée trop complexe. À la mort de Liotard, les documents reviennent au monastère de la Grande-Chartreuse, que les moines ont réintégré en 1816, et la distillation reprend. La chartreuse jaune, développée comme une version plus douce de la liqueur, est commercialisée pour la première fois en 1838. En 1860, une distillerie est bâtie à Fourvoirie, sur la commune de Saint-Laurent-du-Pont, afin de produire les chartreuses verte et jaune. Une Chartreuse Blanche est également proposée pendant un temps (43 ° de 1860 à 1880, puis 37 ° de 1886 à 1900). Ancienne pub de la Charteuse produite à Voiron sur un mur à Laffrey. De nouveau expulsés de France en 1903, les chartreux emportent avec eux la recette de la liqueur et installent leur nouvelle distillerie à Tarragone, en Espagne, où ils se sont implantés. La distillerie de chartreuse est construite dans la partie basse de la ville, sur la Plaça dels Infants, près du port et de la gare. Ils commercialisent leur liqueur sous le même nom, avec une étiquette identique, en ajoutant cependant la mention « liqueur fabriquée à Tarragone par les pères chartreux ». Leur liqueur se fait connaître en France sous le surnom de Tarragone. Les biens français des chartreux sont confisqués par le gouvernement, lequel essaie de remettre en route la distillerie de Fourvoirie. Les liquoristes de la Compagnie Fermière de la Grande-Chartreuse sont chargés d'exploiter le nom « Chartreuse ». Malgré plusieurs tentatives, la recette ne parvient jamais à être imitée et l'entreprise se solde par un désastre financier. Dès 1927, la société de production est en faillite. Ses actions sont rachetées pour un prix dérisoire par des hommes d'affaires de la région de Voiron, lesquels les envoient en cadeau aux moines de Tarragone. Ceci leur permet de récupérer le nom commercial en France en 1929. Cependant, les chartreux ont réinstallé dès 1921, avec l'accord tacite du gouvernement, une distillerie à Marseille, où ils produisent leur liqueur sous le nom de Tarragone. Un glissement de terrain détruit la distillerie de Fourvoirie dans la nuit du 4 au 5 décembre 1935. Les caves n’ont que peu souffert et la liqueur qui vieillissait dans les foudres a pu être récupérée. Malgré la loi d'expulsion contre les moines, le gouvernement français affecte des ingénieurs de l'armée afin de la reconstruire à Voiron, près des caves et de l'entrepôt de distribution précédemment établi en 1860 par les moines, à 25 km du monastère. Après la Seconde Guerre mondiale, le gouvernement lève l'ordre d'expulsion, rendant aux frères chartreux leur statut juridique de résidents français. Depuis 1989, date à laquelle la distillation a été arrêtée à Tarragone, la liqueur est exclusivement produite à Voiron. Les liqueurs Les principales liqueurs Chartreuse sont : *L'Élixir végétal de la Grande-Chartreuse : élaboré selon la recette originale fournie en 1605, sa fabrication nécessite 130 plantes, pour un degré d'alcool de 69°. Il se consomme en grog, dans des infusions ou sur un morceau de sucre. Il titrait 71° jusqu'en janvier 2010 mais le degré d'alcool fut abaissé par directive européenne. *La Chartreuse verte : sa couleur unique est due aux 130 plantes qui la composent (le pigment vert essentiel est la chlorophylle), et son degré d'alcool est de 55 °. Elle se déguste en général glacée, en digestif ou en cocktails. *La Chartreuse jaune : fabriquée avec les mêmes plantes que la Verte mais dans des proportions différentes, elle est plus douce et plus moelleuse et titre à 40 ° d'alcool. Le pigment naturel qui lui donne sa couleur est le safran. *La Chartreuse jaune/verte de Tarragone : chartreuse élaboré à Tarragone en Espagne entre 1903 et 1989. Les cuvées spéciales sont : *La Chartreuse V.E.P. : lorsque la liqueur subit un vieillissement exceptionnellement prolongé, elle acquiert une saveur subtile et moelleuse qui lui confère cette appellation spéciale. Les deux versions obtenues, la Verte (54 °) et la Jaune (42°), sont mises dans des bouteilles numérotées, copies conformes de celles de 1840, et leur bouchon est scellé à la cire. La Chartreuse V.E.P. est commercialisée depuis 1963. Trois essais ont été fait en 1932, 1940, 1944, ces millésimes ont été édités à environ 800 exemplaires par année. *La Chartreuse blanche : cuvée élaborée pendant les périodes 1860-1880 et 1886-1900. Il s'agit d'une chartreuse jaune avec moins d'herbes et dont on a supprimé l'étape de coloration. Cette liqueur était plus douce et moins onéreuse. Pendant la deuxième période son taux d'alcool passe de 43 % à 37 %. *La Liqueur du 9e Centenaire : créée en 1984 pour commémorer les 900 ans de la fondation de la Grande Chartreuse (en 1084), cette boisson (47 °) entièrement naturelle a les mêmes caractéristiques que la Verte, quoique plus douce. Elle est présentée dans une bouteille anniversaire numérotée de 70 cL, identique à celle utilisée au XIXe siècle. *La Chartreuse 1605 : pour commémorer la remise du manuscrit de la recette par d'Estrée il y a 400 ans, les Chartreux font renaître une liqueur d'élixir (56 °) plus proche de la première Chartreuse verte, avec un goût authentique plus impétueux. *La Cuvée des MOF : cette cuvée de jaune (45 %) est née en 2008 de la collaboration des pères chartreux avec les meilleurs ouvriers de France sommeliers. * La Chartreuse jaune/verte Santa Tecla : depuis 1999, Chartreuse diffusion sort une édition spéciale en septembre à l'occasion des fêtes de Santa Tecla à Tarragone. *La Tarragone Jaune du siècle : il s'agit d'un assemblage de plusieurs millésimes de Chartreuse Tarragone: 1906, 1910, 1920, 1930, 1948, 1951, 1961, 1967, 1973, 1980. Cette cuvée limitée à 512 exemplaires a été réalisée par Olivier Poussier (meilleur sommelier du monde 2000) et les pères chartreux. *Les Chartreuses épiscopales : il s'agit d'une chartreuse 2/3 de jaune 1/3 de verte. Première édition en 1990 et édité a 20 000 flacons. Deuxième édition en 1999: L'épiscopale du 3e millénaire. Troisième édition en 2003 : une petite bouteille argentée est éditée à 5 000 exemplaires. L'épiscopale du Club des fous de Chartreuse est sortie en 2005 à 1 000 exemplaires et quelques jéroboams. *l'Eau-de-vie : Elle a été fabriquée en 1941 à Aigues-vives et seulement commercialisée dans les années 1990. Cocktails et usages culinaires Bien que dégustée généralement en digestif, la chartreuse entre dans la composition d'un nombre croissant de cocktails, parmi lesquels certains sont devenus traditionnels. On peut citer, de manière non exhaustive : *Green chaud : un trait de chartreuse verte dans une tasse de chocolat chaud bien crémeux ; *Épiscopale : deux doses de chartreuse jaune pour une de verte ; *Cardinale : deux doses de chartreuse verte pour une de jaune ; *TNT (Tip'n'Top) : 1/5 de chartreuse verte, 1/5 de vodka, 3/5 d'Orangina (mélange des carabins grenoblois) *L'hypermétrope : mélange de vodka et de chartreuse verte ; *Shuttle : deux doses de chartreuse jaune pour une de whisky ; *Chartreuse tonic : dans un verre de 20cl, 1/5 de chartreuse verte, 4/5 d'eau tonique et beaucoup de glaçon ; *Chartreuse soleil (Chartreuse orange) : dans un verre de 20cl, 1/7 de chartreuse verte, 6/7 de jus d'orange et beaucoup de glaçons ; *Chartreuse expérience: 1/8 de chartreuse verte, 1/8 de vodka, 5/8 de jus d'orange, 1/8 de jus de citron, remplir de glace et shaker avec enthousiasme ; *Snake Bite: chartreuse verte et quelques gouttes de tabasco rouge ; *Café grenoblois ou Café goutte : 2/3 café , 1/3 chartreuse verte ; *Marseillais: 1/3 chartreuse verte, 1/3 pastis, 1/3 bière ; *L'Ictère : 1/3 chartreuse jaune, 1/3 vodka, 1/3 thé glacé, un trait de jus de citron (mélange des étudiants grenoblois) ; *Le Chartreus'ito : Même recette que le mojito mais avec de la chartreuse verte à la place du rhum. La chartreuse peut également être utilisée en cuisine, pour aromatiser le chocolat, les crêpes, la crème glacée ou les sorbets (notamment pour un trou normand original), ainsi que certains plats de volaille ou de poisson. La chartreuse dans la culture Dans la nouvelle Reginald on Christmas Presents, qui fait partie de la collection de 1904 de l'auteur anglais édouardien Saki, le personnage du titre déclare que « les gens peuvent dire tout ce qu'ils veulent sur le déclin du christianisme, mais un système religieux qui a produit la Chartreuse Verte ne peut jamais vraiment mourir. » (« People may say what they like about the decay of Christianity; the religious system that produced green Chartreuse can never really die. ») Dans le roman Âmes perdues de Poppy Z. Brite, un groupe d'adorateurs de vampires boit de la Chartreuse pour son pouvoir et sa couleur verte caractéristique. Hunter S. Thompson parle de la Chartreuse verte dans plusieurs des histoires rassemblées dans Generation of Swine : Tales of Shame and Degradation in the '80s. Curieusement, les personnages semblent en être attirés dans leurs moments de grand désespoir et juste avant de mourir. Dans le roman le plus célèbre de Francis Scott Fitzgerald, Gatsby le magnifique, Gatsby partage une bouteille de Chartreuse avec Nick, le narrateur. Dans le roman Retour à Brideshead d'Evelyn Waugh, Anthony et le narrateur, Charles Ryder, boivent de la Chartreuse après le dîner. Anthony songe que c'est « de la vraie Ch-ch-Chartreuse Verte, produite avant l'expulsion des moines. On sent cinq saveurs distinctes comme elle s'écoule sur la langue. C'est comme avaler un sp-spectre. » (« Real G-g-green Chartreuse, made before the expulsion of the monks. There are five distinct tastes as it trickles over the tongue. It is like swallowing a sp-spectrum. ») Rubén Darío parle de la Chartreuse dans son histoire parisienne, La Nymphe. « C'était l'heure de la Chartreuse, dit-il, l'heure des émeraudes de menthe liquides. » Il est également question de Chartreuse dans la chanson ’Til the Money Runs Out de Tom Waits (tirée de l'album Heartattack and Vine) avec les paroles suivantes : « with a pint of green chartruse ain't nothin' seems right » (ce qu'on peut traduire approximativement par « après une pinte de Chartreuse verte, il n'y a rien qui paraisse normal »). Dans le film Boulevard de la mort (Death Proof) de Quentin Tarantino, le logo en néon Chartreuse apparaît plusieurs fois au mur du bar tenu par Warren, personnage joué par Tarantino lui-même. À la fin de la scène Warren, qui a toutes les peines du monde à prononcer « Chartreuse », sert une tournée aux héroïnes du film avant de lancer : « Chartreuse, the only liquor so good they named a color after it. » Soit, littéralement : « La Chartreuse, la seule liqueur si bonne qu'elle a donné son nom à une couleur. ». Elle est d'ailleurs présente dans le générique de fin. Egalement, dans le film Inglourious Basterds, une vieille bouteille de Chartreuse est placée juste derrière le Sergent Wilhelm lors de la scène du bar dans une cave. Dans le film L'Autre sœur lorsque Danny, qui est simple d'esprit, veut faire sa déclaration à Carla lors d'une grande réception, il demande au bar quelque chose qui « lui donne du courage », et le serveur lui sert un grand verre de Chartreuse verte dans un verre à vin, en lui expliquant que ça va lui donner beaucoup de courage. Peu après, il en boit un deuxième, puis tente de faire son discours... La Chartreuse est la boisson officielle des Carabins de Grenoble. Dans le 3e acte de l'opéra-bouffe, l'Étoile de Chabrier, un duo (Ouf/Siroco) prône les qualités de remise en forme de la Chartreuse Verte. Le groupe Texan ZZ Top publie la chanson "Chartreuse" en juin 2012 sur leur EP Texicali et en septembre 2012 sur leur nouvel album LP La Futura. Catégorie:Boissons